


I'll Be Your Animal

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [36]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jesse McCree, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ownership, Past Abuse, Scent Kink, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Underage bc Jesse's 17, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “How much for the mutt?”Gabriel buys Jesse. Little does he know what he's in for.





	I'll Be Your Animal

**Author's Note:**

> 052\. Scent Kink  
> Title from Bad Guy by Billie Eilish  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> Language used: Pussy, clit, cunt

“How much for the mutt?”

Jesse doesn’t bother looking up at the man talking to Jacobsen. It’s not worth it, and besides, he doesn’t wanna risk more cuts on his neck than he’s already bound to get.

“Five hundred,” Jacobsen answers. “Nothin’ less.”

The man hums. Jesse can feel his eyes on him as the man starts circling him, inspecting. Calloused hands run over Jesse’s arms and chest, feeling what little muscle he has. Said fingers trail up from his shoulder to his neck, pausing to check Jesse’s pulse, before continuing up to his ears. Jesse’s ear twitches out of reflex when the unfamiliar fingers run over the inner edge, and they flatten when the fingers try to pinch, a low growl in Jesse’s throat.

He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until Jacobsen yanks on his leash, the spikes inside Jesse’s collar breaking skin as they choke him silent. Jesse winces when he feels fresh blood dripping down his neck. Jesse lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding when the man doesn’t reach for his ears again.

The man does, however, grip Jesse’s chin firmly, turning Jesse’s head so he has no choice but to look at him. “Five hundred’s a little low, don’t you think?” he asks Jacobsen. The voice certainly matches the man - rough and low to go with a rugged goatee and fading scars - and Jesse is mesmerized.

“Probably more’n it’s actually worth.”

Jesse almost snarls at that, but the lightest tug of his leash stops him. Instead, he studies the man in front of him as the man studies Jesse’s own face. He turns Jesse’s head to either side, seemingly satisfied with what he sees. Jesse knows he’s not the prettiest thing, but he sure as hell ain’t bad looking. The man rubs his thumb over Jesse’s bottom lip, and Jesse opens his mouth on instinct. The thumb smooths over his lower teeth before pressing down on his tongue to see the rest of his mouth.

He keeps his mouth open when the thumb is removed from his tongue, and Jesse shivers a little when he feels it testing his sharp upper canines. The man nods before taking his hand away completely and Jesse almost -  _ almost _ \- chases after it.

“Five hundred, then,” the man says, handing over the cash. Jacobsen takes it quickly, counting it out and pocketing it. He pushes the end of the leash into the man’s hands, yanking Jesse slightly and creating a few more cuts on his throat. 

Jesse whines at the pain, then flinches expecting the worst from the man he belongs to now. When nothing comes, the tension drains from him slightly. The man leads him around the corner, into a secluded part of the market, emptier and slightly seedier than the place where Jacobsen had set up.  _ This is it, _ Jesse thinks,  _ this is where I die. _

“My name is Gabriel,” the man says, lifting Jesse’s chin. “What’s yours, mijo?”

“Jesse,” he answers softly.

“Jesse.” Gabriel seems to roll the name around on his tongue before nodding. “Okay, Jesse, I’m gonna get you outta this collar and then we’re gonna go home, yeah?” Jesse nods, wincing again, and Gabriel makes quick work of the buckle, gently pulling it off. He tosses it in a nearby dumpster before running his fingers feather-light along Jesse’s neck. “Let’s go. Stay close."

Jesse nods, trailing along behind Gabriel. He tries not to get too close as they weave through the market, but when it gets too crowded to keep his distance, he determines it to be safe to tuck himself into Gabriel’s side. Gabriel wraps his arm around Jesse, herding him towards a small, dark car. Jesse moves to climb into the back seat, but Gabriel stops him, directing him to the passenger seat.

The drive is long and quiet, just the radio playing softly as they go. Gabriel doesn’t try to touch him or anything, focused only on the road. Jesse stays silent, stays in his place. He waits for Gabriel to beckon him out of the car when he parks in the driveway before he moves. 

Once in the front door, Jesse stands in the entryway, shifting from foot to foot, a little lost. They haven’t gone over any rules, he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. Should he kneel? Strip? Both?

He’s broken out of his thoughts by an arm being placed around his shoulders. “Let me show you to your room, Jesse.” Gabriel leads him up the stairs, showing him into a decently sized bedroom. There’s a full-size bed in one corner, soft blue walls, a dresser, closet, bedside table, everything Jesse’s never had in a bedroom since he was little. “You can decorate it however you want, and we can go shopping for clothes and things.

Jesse’s eyes widen. “This… This is for me?” He turns to face Gabriel. “For real?”

Gabriel nods. “Yep. All yours, mijo. When you’re in this house, nobody owns you but you.” Gabriel ruffles Jesse’s hair and Jesse laughs in elation. “There’s no rules except clean up after yourself. I’m going to get started on dinner, make yourself at home.”

Gabriel goes back downstairs, and it takes everything in Jesse not to start cheering. He’s  _ free. _ He’s not a fucking pet anymore, even though his ears and tail say otherwise. Sure, if they go out in public, he’ll have to be leashed, and Gabriel will have to sign legal documents saying he owns Jesse, but Jesse is his own person now.

~~~

Gabriel takes him to the store the next afternoon. They make sure his ears are covered with a beanie, his tail tucked carefully into the baggy pants he’s borrowing. He lets Jesse pick out clothes, bedding, whatever he wants, until Jesse has a full wardrobe and enough to personalize his room.

When they get home, Jesse immediately washes all the clothes and blankets so they smell like Gabriel’s detergent, puts the clothes away, arranges the blankets on his bed into an adequate nest. He falls asleep curled up in the nest in some comfy pajamas, revelling in the fact that he has a nest again after so many years.

He wakes up several hours later, sweaty and uncomfortable. He wrinkles his nose, his bed smelling close but not quite like what he wants, so he grabs them all off of his bed and pads into what seems to be the master bedroom. 

The room is dark tones, dark wood and navy walls, a big bed in the middle of one of the walls. He dumps his blankets on the bed, arranging them with the ones already there into a better nest. The bed smells like Gabriel, like home and safety, and Jesse buries his face in one of the pillows. Only a few seconds of the scent consuming him has his thighs wet with slick, so he slides one hand down the front of his pants, circling a finger around his clit before slipping it inside himself.

Jesse fingers himself almost to orgasm before the door opens. He freezes, not daring to look up. 

“Jesse?” Gabriel asks, and Jesse whines, burying his face back into Gabriel’s pillow. “Are you alright, mijo?”

Jesse whines again. “Heat,” he mumbles. “Haven’t had a natural one in a while. Feel safe.” He looks up at Gabriel. “Smell good.” Jesse makes a grabbing gesture towards Gabriel, who approaches cautiously. When he’s within reach, Jesse pulls him down, nuzzling the crook of his neck to scent him. “Need you.”

“Jesse-”

Jesse finally makes eye contact. “Whaddya know about heats?”

“Enough to know you’re not in the right place to give consent,” Gabriel says. “How old even are you?”

“Seventeen,” Jesse answers. “And I am so giving consent. I ain’t that far gone.”

“Christ,” Gabriel mutters. “You’re only seventeen? You aren’t old enough for me to-”

Jesse crosses his arms. “I’m old enough to do what I want.” Jesse bares his neck, giving Gabriel a better view of the healing wounds from Jesse’s old collar. “‘Specially with what I been through. Now get in the god damn bed and  _ fuck me. _ ”

Gabriel stands there, likely debating with himself. Jesse just rolls his eyes, going back to what he was doing with his fingers. It’s getting too hot in the room, so he shoves off his pants and kicks them to the floor, revealing his cunt to Gabriel. He fingers himself with one hand, rubbing his clit with the other. He moans loudly, putting on a little bit of a show, but it feels so good,  _ please, Gabriel, c’mon, please- _

A large hand grabs his wrists, pulling them away from Jesse’s pussy. Jesse whines, tugging at Gabriel’s grip so he can keep going. Gabriel does let go, but only so he can lift off Jesse’s t-shirt. There’s a soft gasp, and then Gabriel’s running his thumbs over the jagged scars beneath Jesse’s nipples. 

“Home job,” Jesse explains. “Just wanted them gone. Ended up in the ER. Don’t worry ‘bout ‘em.” He grabs Gabriel’s hands and moves them down from his chest to his pussy. Gabriel rubs Jesse’s clit a few times with one thumb, pulling apart his pussy lips with the other hand, and the rough calluses of his fingers are enough to send Jesse over the edge.

He cries out as he convulses, begging for  _ more, please, more, _ and who is Gabriel to deny him now? Gabriel drops to his knees, dragging Jesse by the hips so his legs are over Gabriel’s shoulders and his pussy is in Gabriel’s face. Gabriel gives him a few testing licks before burying his face in Jesse’s cunt, licking and sucking and biting, his scruff adding a whole new layer of sensation. Jesse scrambles for purchase in the sheets and blankets, pulling hard enough to rip something when Gabriel tongue-fucks him, making him come again.

Jesse lays there, panting, as Gabriel stands and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Gabriel strips methodically, laying his clothes over the arm of a nearby chair. He walks back over to the bed, scooping up Jesse’s scrawny body to reposition him, dragging a pillow down to rest under Jesse’s hips. 

“Do you think you’re ready for me, mijo?” Gabriel asks, sliding his cock along Jesse’s pussy.

Jesse whines, nodding vigorously. “Yes, yes, papi, fuck me,” he begs, thrusting his hips up.

Gabriel pushes in slowly, starting out with a slow rhythm, rocking into Jesse and drawing out a long, high moan. Jesse wraps his legs around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him in closer so he can grind in even deeper. Jesse clenches down, whining again. “ _ Faster, _ ” he demands, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel pulls out almost all the way, getting a chant of  _ no, no, no, _ before he slams back in, setting a punishing pace.

Jesse nearly screams, dragging his nails down Gabriel’s back. Gabriel leans down claiming Jesse’s mouth in their first kiss, licking into Jesse’s. Jesse moans as Gabriel’s tongue runs along his teeth. Gabriel thrusts in hard, hitting every right spot inside Jesse, and Jesse bites down on Gabriel’s lip, canines digging in and drawing blood.

“Gabriel, Gabriel, need to come, make me come, papi, please, please,” Jesse pants out. Gabriel presses his thumb into Jesse’s mouth, who instinctively sucks on it. When Gabriel pulls it out, he brings it down to rub at Jesse’s clit while fucking him into the mattress. It’s only a few more seconds before Jesse’s spasming, his cunt tightening around Gabriel. Gabriel fucks in a few more times, roaring as he comes inside Jesse, and bites Jesse on the collarbone.

Gabriel slows to a stop, skin slick with sweat as he goes to pull out. Jesse growls, locking his ankles behind Gabriel’s ass to keep him in, not caring as the larger man’s arms give out and he collapses on top of Jesse. Jesse buries his nose in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, scenting him again, basking in the smell of  _ Gabriel, safe, home, safe, Gabriel. _

They lay there for a few minutes, until Gabriel softly says Jesse’s name. Jesse hums, nuzzling closer. “Jesse,” Gabriel says again.

“What?” Jesse mumbles into Gabriel’s skin.

“We gotta clean up, mijo.”

“Nuh uh.” Jesse lets Gabriel pull out, but doesn’t let him get far. “Eat me out again?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes with a grin. “So needy.” He slides down the bed, licking back into Jesse’s cunt and cleaning him out, bringing him gasping to a fourth orgasm before Jesse grabs at and pulls him back up. 

“Stay?” he asks, giving Gabriel puppy-dog eyes.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
